1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a telepresence unit. More particularly, a system and method for communication and control of a telepresence unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Telepresence unit is designed to provide means for communicating with a person in a remote location. Telepresence unit can provide not only an efficient channel of communication among people in different locations, but also provide a tool to enable a mechanical control of a physical device or machine.
While there exits many telepresence units, not many of them provides an easy set-up and configuration to enable such a communication tool. Most of the existing telepresence systems require specialized user interfaces to control and communicate the telepresence units located remotely. At times, such complexity in set-up and configuration of the user interfaces hinders a general public from utilizing such a technology.
Therefore, a need exists for a device, system, and method of communication and control of a telepresence technology that utilizes readily available communication and control interfaces by the general public.